True Intentions
by maxfang28
Summary: Previously The Final Test. The flock is struggling to survive, and Max leaves the flock after a new member, Midna, is accepted. Max thinks she knows Midna's true intentions, but so does the flock. Her intentions could mean life or death. Fax and...Fidna.
1. Something's Wrong

Max POV:

Final Test, Chapter One: Something's Wrong.

Max POV:

Okay, to state the obvious, I really hate Itex. We are all trapped in dog crates at the school. Just recently we were kidnapped by Erasers, and they just did shock treatments on Angel. I kicked the cage door open and gave two of the guys concussions, and I may have killed one of them, but I'm not sure. Now the bars on the cages have electric currents going through them. I learned that the hard way.

"Max? You okay?" asked Fang. Yeah, we were cramped in a crate together. Iggy was with Nudge, Gazzy with Total and Angel.

"What? I'm fine, why?" I asked. He looked at me with a hint of something in his eyes. Worry, maybe. Great, what was wrong with me now?

"You're shaking," he said. I looked at my legs, and sure enough, I was trembling. I didn't _think_ I broke anything, and even if I did, I didn't usually get shaky. Fang took two fingers and rested them on my wrist. For a long second or two, he studied my pulse.

"Your pulse is really fast," he looked at me "What happened when you went into the shock room?"

"I beat the guys up. I may have killed one of them," I said coolly. A quick grin flashed across his face so fast that if you blinked, you would have missed it. His expression was suddenly serious. He put his hand on my forehead, and I closed my eyes, taking in the sudden cooling sensation spreading across my head. He took it off, and I returned to the previous burning feeling.

"You're about 102 degrees. Something's wrong, Max." His dark brown eyes pierced into mine. I opened my mouth to say something, when the Voice popped into my head.

_Get closer to Fang, Max_

"What?" I said aloud. Fang looked at me quizzically, and I tapped my head, indicating the Voice. He looked down again.

_Fang's core body temperature is approximately 97.3 degrees. If you get closer to him, it will lower your core temperature, and your heart will beat slower._

_That might be a little awkward… "Fang, I need to get closer to you to get my heart beat normal," _I thought back.

_Just do it, Maximum._

I sighed and turned towards Fang.

"Uh, Fang?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"This may sound really weird, but, uh, the Voice said to get closer to you because you have a lower body temperature and all, and well, I'm seriously not making this up!" He chuckled a little.

"It's fine, Max. I know I'm…cold," He said. I laughed, and inched myself next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, feeling the instant cold feeling, and in the comfort of it slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Breakout

A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short

**A/N: Sorry the first chapter was so short. I promise this one will be longer! I seriously need more reviews, so you get a virtual cookie if you review. P.S: I own none of the characters from Maximum Ride; they belong to Jimmy Patt.**

The Final Test, Chapter Two, Breakout

Fang POV:

Max had fallen to sleep against me, and I tried to stay still. Her breathing had slowed a bit, so I decided to check her temperature. I put my hand to her forehead, and she tensed, but quickly relaxed from the cold feeling. She seemed about a degree cooler, so I calmed down a little. When Max is hurt, I'm always scared I'll lose her. We bird kids can take beatings, I know, but there's something inside me that freaks out whenever Max gets hurt. Max stirred and exhaled, and she slowly picked up her head.

"Sorry," she said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"For what?" I asked.

"I fell asleep on you. Sorry." She said.

"Don't be. You need your rest. You had to be near me anyway." She smiled, and I couldn't help smirking a little. Max's smile has always made my heart melt a little. Of course, this little golden moment was interrupted by our cage being kicked.

"Out." Said a heavily accented English voice. I glanced at Max, and she nodded, signaling for us to follow the man's orders.

"Go to Blood Testing Room 196 immediately," he commanded. Max looked up at the dark haired man.

"Go to Psychotic Ward, room 239," she snapped.

"Silence. Report to Room 196." He pointed to the room three doors from us. He started to lead us there, when the loudspeaker came on.

"Dr. Hill, report to Room 487, stat. Dr. Hill, report to room 487, stat." The man quickly looked toward us.

"Get to room 196, now!" He barked.

We walked there in silence. Max tapped the back of my hand three times, which basically meant "sabotage." I opened the metal door labeled "Blood Testing 196" to see Angel strapped to a table and a man with a syringe coming toward her, his back facing us. We quietly walked in, and I saw Max clench her fists. She reached behind her, grabbed a needle from the metal table, and a plan was set in my head.

She ran toward the man and held the needle to his throat. I pried his needle from his hands. "You will not touch her. Get it through your thick skull or I'll knock it in there for you. Understand?" she said, her voice dangerously low. He nodded. "Fang, get Angel off there." She commanded. I obeyed without a question.

"Thank you, Fang," Angel said, her face tearstained and red. I smiled as I un-strapped her.

"Thank Max," I said. I turned around to see the man collapse on the floor. Max shrugged and smiled slightly, looking apologetic. We ran out of the room, and I heard Max breathing unsteadily.

"Max, what's wrong?" I asked, coming to a stop. I saw fear flashing in her eyes as she turned toward me.

"I…I don't know… I feel really weak. My heart's beating fast." She said. She grabbed my shoulder as her knees shook. Her legs suddenly collapsed under her and her eyes slid shut. I quickly scooped her in my arms and rushed towards the flock.

"Fang? What's wrong with Max?" Angel asked. Her voice shook with fear.

"She's fine. She needs rest," I said, lying through my teeth. I could feel Max's heartbeat, which was racing, but at least I knew she was alive. When we returned to the cage room, Iggy and Nudge were out of their crate, heading toward another room.

I grabbed Iggy's shoulder. "We're escaping," I whispered. He nodded slightly. Iggy whispered to Nudge, and they ran toward two whitecoats, beginning our fight for freedom. Again. I carefully laid Max down in the hallway, and I ran for the cage with Gazzy and Total.

I flung the door open. "Breakout time," said Gazzy deviously, grabbing something out of his pocket. His evil grin turned to worry. "Where's Max?" he asked, looking around for her.

"She's sleeping. She's fine," I said, opening the crate door. Total trotted out, looking angry.

"You couldn't have saved us sooner?" he asked.

"No," I stated plainly. "Go wait by Max," he sighed and walked toward her, narrowly dodging a falling scientist. I turned around in time to see a whitecoat lunge for me, and I quickly did a roundhouse kick to his chest. He collapsed to the ground, stunned and gasping for breath. I lightly kicked his head, remembering he was a weak, non-mutant human, and he was out cold.

More scientists rushed in, and I went to rush for the door when Gazzy threw the object from his pocket at the wall behind the whitecoats. I was not surprised when the wall exploded, sending pieces of bricks through the air, which took out a few whitecoats. There were six of them left, and Nudge lunged for a woman, punching her in the face. The woman shrieked as I kicked the British whitecoat in the stomach.

Iggy grabbed a scientist's lab coat and swung the man into the remains of the wall. He slumped down, and I went to grab Max. I took her in my arms, and Iggy grabbed Total. Nudge went to open the glass door, and panicked.

"It's locked," she said. Her worried face faded into a smile and she held her hands toward the door. The metal lock slid toward her and unlocked. We ran outside, Max still unconscious in my arms, and I snapped my wings out. The rest of the flock followed as we took off into the air, our wings beating rhythmically together.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please press that little review button down there! It won't bite! **


	3. Preparation

**A/N: Thanks for the review, Rheto. It was really helpful. And thank you to the others that reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

The Final Test, Chapter Three:

Iggy POV:

I smiled widely as we took off, Nudge by my side. I smelled the cool, fresh air of Pennsylvania. Total squirmed in my arms. I sighed. "What do you want, Total?"

"I'm hungry, are we going to stop anywhere to eat?" he whined.

"How m I supposed to know? Ask M…Fang," I corrected, remembering Max was "asleep," as Fang had told everyone. I listened to her breathing, on my other side. Her breathes were quick and short, her heartbeat racing, getting faster and faster. I could imagine Fang's worried face, deep with concern. I was the only one that knew, but Fang told me he was in love with Max. I know, shocker, but this was years ago, when Fang was probably twelve. Of course I didn't believe him; we were so young I didn't think you _could _fall in love at that age. But his feelings never changed.

"Iggy?" asked Nudge. I turned my head, not like that helped.

"Yeah?" I said. Her voice sounded worried.

"WE'RE BEING SHOT AT!" she screeched. I flinched, mainly from the scream.

I tried flying in different directions, zigzags, to make it hard to be shot. My heart raced with fear as a bullet whizzed by me, putting a hole in my shirt. That was the least of my concerns right now. I pulled a small bomb from my pocket, smiling.

I threw it behind me, and I heard it hit the brick building. Not a second passed before the sound of the explosion filled my ears. I closed my eyes to protect them from the fine dust that now filled the air.

I heard Nudge coughing, probably because she inhaled the dust. I held her by my side, making sure she wouldn't fall.

"Thanks," she whispered. I smiled. "Iggy, what's wrong with Max?" she said, her voice tinted with worry. "I know she's not just sleeping,"

I sighed. "I wish I knew. She's unconscious, I know that, but that's all I know," I told her. What I loved about Nudge was that I could talk to her like she was older. She's smarter than people give her credit for. I heard Angel gasp, and I instinctively turned towards her.

"What?" asked Fang.

"Erasers," she said. "They must have sent them off before Iggy blew up the building. They're following us, and judging by their thoughts, they're going to kill us," her voice cracked at the end. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, like it always did before a fight. I clenched my fists.

"They're not going to kill us," I said, determined. "How many?" I asked.

"Umm…Fifty? Maybe more," she said. She sounded genuinely frightened, like all of us were.

But we weren't going to let fear get in our way of kicking Eraser butt, now were we?

Fang said what we were all thinking. "We need to get Max up," he said. I nodded. Max was probably was the best fighter out of all of us. A thought popped into my mind.

"Wait, I thought all the Erasers were…expired," I said.

"Hmmm…I _thought _they felt a little different, more human," she said, sounding confused. "Maybe they're new hybrids. They can fly, I know that."

I heard Fang whispering to Max. "Max? Wake up, Max," he breathed. I heard her stir, but I heard no sound of her voice. "Max, we need you up. Erasers are coming," he whispered. That woke her up.

"Huh?" she said, and Fang gave a quick sigh of relief, knowing that she was fine.

"Welcome back," he said, and I could practically see him smiling at her, out of the sheer delight that she was there in his arms. "Angel heard Erasers coming, around fifty of them. We need you to fight," he said. Wow. I think that was the longest sentence I ever heard him say.

"Alright. Drop me," she commanded, and I heard her snap her wings out with a _whoosh_. "How far away are they?" she asked Angel.

"About…five minutes." She said. Angel took a deep breath, mentally preparing for this. We thought this was going to be the end of al this. Realizing that it wasn't was a big change for all of us. A change we all had to prepare ourselves for.

Nudge POV:

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists. Fifty Erasers, or whatever they are, were coming. The fact that we've never fought anything like these _things_ before kinda made me nervous. I mean, Erasers were same old, same old, we knew they're weaknesses and all, so they weren't overly challenging. But we didn't know what to expect.

"Max? You know they might not be Erasers, because Angel said they felt more human and stuff. How are we going to figure out how to beat them if we don't know what they are? Well, they might be weaker if they were more human, but that wouldn't make sense to make a weaker version of hybrids they already cre_mpphh…_" I was cut off by Iggy putting his hand over my mouth. "Sorry!" I said, my voice muffled. He took his hand off my mouth.

I looked up at the clear sky, and spotted a single star within the darkness of the evening. I recited the poem Jeb taught Angel and me when we were in the E house in my mind.

_Starlight, Starbright, the first star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._

I closed my eyes and wished for a happy ending.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Press that review button down there! **


	4. Midna

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I had major writers block. New characters in this chapter. Enjoy!**

The Final Test, Chapter 4, Midna

Max POV:

I looked up at the sky, which now took on an odd greenish tint. Black clouds were rolling into the once clear sky. "Max?" asked Iggy.

"What?"

"Do we have a plan?" he asked. I sighed. He should know the answer by now.

"There's _alw_…" he cut me off.

"_Always a plan_, I know. What is it?" I racked my brain for a simple one.

"Okay, Iggy, Fang, and I will take on the bigger ones and the rest of you will fight the smaller ones. When Iggy, Fang, and I are done, we'll help the younger guys with the smaller ones. Any questions?" I let out a breath.

"What do _I_ do?" Total asked. Ugh. The dog.

"Go find some houses to hide behind until we're done," I said. He mumbled something I couldn't make out. I snapped in my wings, and the Flock followed. I slowly landed, hearing the rest of my family's feet hit the ground behind me.

"Almost here," said Angel. Total looked at me, giving me, well, puppy dog eyes. I gave him an annoyed look. And he sighed, dropping from Iggy's arms and trotting towards nearby civilization. I heard thunder rumble, and at the same time a bolt of lighting appeared, one of those long ones that looks like it touches the ground.

Great. A fight in a storm. That's just what all of us need. I heard a voice behind me. "Hello, Maximum." He said. I turned around to see a tall, well built man about a foot away from me. He walked like we did, totally silently.

Rain started pouring down on us. "What do you want?" I asked, glaring into his dark eyes, which I now saw had no pupils.

He laughed wickedly. "You should already know," He did a roundhouse kick to my chest. I fell back, surprised by the amount of pain I felt. I think he broke one of my ribs. I quickly picked myself up, trying not to show I was hurt.

"Who are you?" I asked, my hands curled up into fists.

"My name is Torrent." He circled around me. I kept glaring into his evil eyes. He smiled. "Fine specimen." He said. Fang growled behind me. Torrent smiled.

"Oh," he said, looking at Fang. "Who's this?" he asked. Obviously, Fang said nothing. "Don't worry. I won't hurt your girlfriend," he said.

I groaned. "First of all, he's _not_ my boyfriend. Second of all, of course you'll hurt me! Or, at least try anyway," I said. He turned back to me. Before he had a chance to say anything, I punched him in the face. Hard.

A stream of blood came out of him nose, and I let out a small gasp when I saw it. It was black, not the crimson I was used to.

"Nice hit," he said, smiling. He looked behind me, staring straight at my Angel.

"You touch her and you die." I said.

"Want to bet?" he asked. With lightning quick speed he was kneeling by Angel. He put his finger against her arm, pulling it down, which left a trail of blood.

I lunged at him, pinning him down. His followers, who didn't do anything until now, came towards him. This was going to be a long fight.

Torrent POV:

I looked up at Maximum, who was now pinning me down. Her face was flawless, her golden hair hanging over her shoulder. Sure, I could throw her off and kill her if I wanted to. But I was fine right here. My followers started to come towards me, but I sent a thought to their minds. They backed off, just as Maximum talked to me.

"You will die," she said, taking another blow to my face, and I winced as I tasted blood. The director would be mad if she knew that I didn't take her orders, to kill Maximum. But I couldn't. I remembered the dark haired boy, scowling at me. One thing I knew, I would get him out of my way.

Fang POV:

I saw Max punch Torrent, and I inwardly smiled when I saw him spit his black blood on the grass. Why wasn't he doing anything? He was just laying there taking a beating from Max.

I walked over to him while he was looking at Max, her fist coming down on him another time. I kicked the side of his head, and he turned towards me, growling. Then, _he bit me_! He actually bit me. I let out a gasp, feeling his teeth sink into my skin.

I kicked him with my other foot, trying to break free, I turned my head when I heard Max scream.

I saw her clutching her head, black tears rolling out if her eyes. I rushed over to her, and looked at Torrent, seeing his wicked smile. "What did you do to her?" I demanded. He smiled again, opening his mouth to talk

Lightning struck a tree next to him. He looked over just in time to see a gigantic oak falling towards him. He was pinned down under the tree, his eyes rolled back in his head. Max's eyes were open now, shining with a metallic color, as black tears drained out of her eyes. I was not going to lose Max. Not now.

Max POV:

Tears streamed out of my eyes, burning me like they were some sort of acidic chemical. I tried to scream, but the same liquid just gurgled in my throat. I felt like I was slipping away, fading away from the world, only the pain never ceased. If I ever escaped from this torturous pain, I was going to kill Torrent.

I began to see blurry figures, counting five of them. Good. The Flock was all here. Everything was shiny and blurred, but I could see colors, and my vision was slowly coming back.

I screamed. Pain shot through my skull, and I coughed up the burning acid onto the ground next to me. I wanted this out of me. I wanted to live.

Fang POV:

I watched Max vomit the black substance, seeing a hint of red. I saw her tears were a dark crimson now, not the charcoal it was earlier. I took that as a good sign, that the liquid that was inside of her was going away, I heard Max gasp, and I turned to her. She was breathing heavily, her eyes closed.

"Max?" I said. Her eyes, which were extremely bloodshot, flickered open

"I…I'm alive…" she said, looking all around her, as if to see if t was true. I nodded. "I'll kill him," she said, closing her eyes.

I heard a twig snap behind me, and I instinctively turned. There was a girl; about five foot three, standing there. She had short black hair with purple streaks, cut on an angle so it covered the left half of her face. I felt my mouth drop open as I looked behind her, seeing her purple and black, thirteen foot wings.

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked up at me with her violet eyes.

"I'm Midna," she said. "and I'm the reason you all are alive,"


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated! I've been really busy, and then Thanksgiving came up and I haven't had time to do anything. I'm not promising, but I think the next chapter will be up sometime this week or next week. Sorry!**


	6. Worst Mistake

A/N: Hey readers. I know I haven't posted for a really, really long time, and I know this chapter is short, but I hope you all enjoy it. R&R 

Chapter 5

Worst Mistake

Max POV:

I stared at this girl, wanting to rip her guts out. If she was this _savior_ who is apparently the reason we're alive, why didn't she save us sooner? Like, before I nearly _died_? Despite my weakness, I found the energy to walk up to her. "Were you aware that my _life_ was flashing before my eyes a minute ago?" I asked, sounding way too calm. She opened her mouth, but I interrupted. "If you were an angel, sent down by God himself to save us," I began, getting louder. "I _still_ wouldn't thank you, no matter how much you wanted me to!"

Fang pulled me away, and I stared at him in disbelief. Didn't he feel the same way about her? "You can't beat up someone for not saving you the right way," he said. "You need to be thankful she did anything at all."

My mouth dropped open. Not only was that _really _long for him, but it was insane. She was waiting for us to praise her, thank her endlessly for saving us, when I was seconds away from losing my life a short while ago. "You need to calm down," he said "and accept help every once and a while. You think you can do everything, but you can't. You're weaker than you think you are."

Well, I don't know about everyone else, but that sent me over the edge. I quickly raised my hand and struck Fang across the face. He wasn't quick enough to stop me. I leaned closer to him. "Weak?" I asked.

"Max!" Midna gasped.

"Oh, come _on_." I said. I was about to add more, but I realized something. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I was an experiment at the school too," she said. "We heard about you."

"So how did you find us?"

"I can track people. It's a skill I have."

"Why did you _want_ to find us?" I asked. She hesitated at this.

"I wanted to join you. I want to help you save the world so the rest of us at the school can be free."

I looked at the rest of the flock, trying to see their reaction. I was surprised to see the excitement in Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy's eyes. Fang was just whispering something to Iggy, and Angel was giggling. Fury burned inside of me. He was describing how she looked. Instead of seriously thinking about letting someone enter the flock, they were gushing over Midna's looks.

I looked closer at her. She _was_ pretty, in a gothic way. She had a beautiful pale complexion that highlighted her amethyst eyes and dark hair. She was shorter than me, but just as thin. I shook these thoughts out of my head and spoke directly to Midna. "No."

The flock turned to me, looking confused. "But, Max, can't we talk about this? She wants to help, and we need a lot of help. We can't do this forever all by ourselves," said Nudge. I knew to take her suggestions seriously now; ever since she refused to come with us to help us save my mom in Hawaii. But I didn't trust Midna.

"No." I repeated. "And I can't stay if she's here." I stared at Fang, remembering my half brother. "It's either _her_ or _me._"

"Why do you have such a problem with her?" snapped Fang. I walked closer to him.

"Why do _you_ agree with everything she says? Cause I think I know." I said, being careful not to sound jealous. Which I totally wasn't.

Fang looked me in the eyes. "You don't want her here? Fine. But the rest of us do." He said. "We can survive without you."

I have to admit, I got a lump in my throat. Fang just kicked me out of the flock. But, I ignored it, and spoke quietly to him. "Fine. I'll leave. But I promise you, it's gonna be the worst mistake of your _life_."


	7. Her Diamonds

A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long. I have been incredibly busy and I finally found time to write. This chapter is a songfic of Her Diamonds by Rob Thomas. Disclaimer: This song belongs to Rob Thomas, not me. I hope you enjoy, and please review :)

One day since Max left.

Fang POV:

I sat down for the fifth time that day with my iPod and my sketchbook. The words I had thought from the moment I saw her fly away echoed in my head.

_Oh, what the hell, she says, I just can't win for losing_

_And she lays back down_

I speed-sketched a girl with glistening tears streaming down her face. She stood in the rain with thick forest behind her, covering any sun that may have tried to come through.

_Man, there's so many times I don't know what I'm doing_

_Like I don't know now_

God, what _am_ I doing? I just let Max leave. Like we promised we would_ never_ do again. Was this how she felt when I left? Like the world was dead? Like nothing mattered except the piercing pain that seemed to be pulsing through your viens?

This song was so out of character for me. It didn't matter. It was in character for this moment, for this time in my life. Heartbreaking, with an upbeat tune that seemed to play along with everything else.

What was my upbeat tune? What was keeping me from going into a silent depression?

"Hey, Fang," I heard a voice behind me. I turned to see a pair of striking violet eyes and a flash of a smile.

I smiled. "Hey, Midna."

Max POV:

I sat down at the base of the massive oak tree I had slept in that night. Then again, "slept" is an overstatement. I had forced my eyelids shut and eventually got tired of the slideshow that was playing in through my closed eyes. All night I was tortured by the thoughts of my Flock.

I choked on tears. They weren't my Flock anymore.

Rain poured down on me. It comforted me to know that anyone who crossed me would mistake my tears for raindrops.

I never cried. I've gone through broken bones, gunshot wounds, and knife fights without even a sniffle. Now I was crying like a mother who had lost her child. In a way, that was it. I was a mother who had lost all six of her children to a stranger who came and took everything that she loved.

I noticed that it was getting dark, almost pitch black. I missed the way Fang could make his way easily through the darkest of places, the way he held my hand when I couldn't see in front of me.

I tried to hold back my tears, but they poured out anyway. There was no stopping them, so I let them roll down my face, tracing the curves of my cheeks. I missed the feel of Fang's fingers under my eyes, wiping away the tears I had shed after my brain attacks, after Ari died, after Jeb left. I missed him.

But it was too late now. Now I was on my own.

Iggy POV:

I backed away from Fang and Midna whispering. He seemed to get _every girl_ that walked by him. At least I didn't have a thing for anyone who fell for him. Max, Lissa, and now Midna? It just wasn't fair.

"Oh, God, it's dark," I heard a voice, immediately followed by the breaking of twigs and rolling rocks. I smiled. Nudge.

_By the light of the moon, she rubs her eyes_

_Says it's funny how the nights can make you blind_

_I can just imagine_

"Hey, Nudge," I said. I felt her sit next to me.

"Hey. So, um, yeah, what's up?" she said, anxiety tainting her voice. I was shocked. Nudge was at a loss for words?

"Not much," I said.

"So, uh, what do you think of, you know, Midna?" she asked, and I could practically feel her gaze drifting downward.

"She's cool. I just can't believe all this crap we're going through to have her with us," I said. She didn't say anything. "Nudge? You okay?" I asked.

I was answered by the faint sounds of crying. I instinctively put my arm around her. I didn't have to know why she was crying. All I knew was that it broke my heart.

_And I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_But if she feels bad, then I do too_

_So I let her be._

I let silent tears stream down my face as I heard her struggle to get her words out. Finally, I heard her whisper, "It's just too hard." She broke into another round of tears, and I held her closer to me. In those words, I understood everything she had been going through. Besides being a mutant freak, she was in a really rough time in her life, and she had just lost the one person who could help her through it. I finally knew what was happening.

_Ooh, I can't take no more_

_Her tears like diamonds on the floor_

_And her diamonds bring me down_

_Cause I can't help her now_

_She's down in it_

_She tried her best, but now she can't win_

_It's hard to see them on the ground_

_Her diamonds falling down_


End file.
